


First Day Of The Rest Of My Life

by NothingButTruth



Series: Light In The Dark [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, In Love, Love Note, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingButTruth/pseuds/NothingButTruth
Summary: Steve writes Bucky a note.





	First Day Of The Rest Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's shit, but bare with me. It'll get better. I hope

Bucky just finished putting on his tuxedo, and is looking at himself in the mirror. Taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

 

Today is the day.

 

Today is the day he gets to marry the only person in the world who matters.

 

Today is the day Bucky marries Steve.

 

A knock on the door disrupts him. He turns to see Sam peak his head through the door. "Looking pretty good there Barnes. Or should I say Rogers?" He teases.

 

Bucky smiles "not yet."

 

"Are you ready, man?" Sam asks, a gleam in his eyes.

"I've been waiting for this day my entire life, yeah, i'm ready."

Sam smiles at him, not saying anything. Bucky worries "How is he?"

 

"Good, great really. He feels the same as you."

He continues, "But he wanted me to give you this." Handing over a note with Bucky's name written on the front.

Sam claps him on the shoulder. "Good luck pal, i'll see you soon."

Bucky sighs, looks down at the paper in his hands and sits down. He opens the note.

 

'Dear Bucky, 

Don't worry, this isn't me running out on you.'

 

Bucky feels a smile work its way onto his face.

 

'I just wanted to let you know how i'm feeling.

Today is the first day of the rest of my life, and I couldn't be more grateful, because it's with you.

I've loved you since we were kids, and I thank god every day that you had the courage to tell me how you felt all those years ago.

You are my soulmate, the other half of my heart. I will never love anyone the same way I love you. It's just not possible. I can't wait to call you my husband.

I know if my mom were here, she would be so proud of us.'

 

At the mention of Sarah, Steve's mother, Bucky's eyes water a little. He continues reading the letter.

 

'Thank you for loving me. Through our lives, and everything I put you through. Thank you James Buchanan Rogers.

I love you

I'll see you. I'll be the one at the end of the aisle.

-Your husband'

 

There's a small doodle at the bottom of the page. It's of two people holding hands.

 

His sister comes up behind him. "It's time" Becca says.

 

Bucky smiles, he's ready.


End file.
